


Reading Multiverse

by HybridTrash13



Category: Naruto
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Gen, MSTing, Oops I Broke the Universe, Reading the Future, Reading the Multiverse, Too Many Warnings to be specific
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HybridTrash13/pseuds/HybridTrash13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sorry about this... We kind of broke your universe. So um, to make up for it here, we’ll let you read some alternate timelines. Just until everything is all sorted out anyway!” The child in front of them explains awkwardly running a hand through their curly brown hair. Beside them is a boy who faintly resembles an Uchiha looking incredibly sheepish about the entire thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Eh... I decided to do this because why the hell not. Also yeah, a whole bunch of warnings because eh... Also, there will be a big warning right here:
> 
>  ** _Not all of these will be posted in order, nor will they all be continued..._** This is partially a dumping ground and partially a bit of me simply having fun. I’ve seen characters reading the future in stories before, so I kind of went... Well I want to do that, but not have any plot or anything with it... So I remembered a Harry Potter fanfiction where the universe broke and they began to read the Multiverse and kind of went...
> 
> To hell with a plot I’ll just do that. Which means if this were to ever really end the character’s doing the reading/listening/watching and reacting would have had their memories wiped. Because look at that Summary, they broke the universe.
> 
> Also as an added, the stuff from each story will be bolded and written in past tense, while the characters who’re reading/listening/watching will be in present tense. Just so that it’s easier for people to understand. Okay good. Everyone gets what I mean by that. Then done.

Obito races towards the meeting spot, cursing in his head. He’s late, which isn’t unusual, not really but it’s still a problem. Especially considering that they’ve got a BIG mission if sensei’s not so subtle hints the day before are any indication. So when he stumbles and skids to a stop in front of a huge gaping black thing is it any surprise that he gapes in disbelief. And almost yelps and falls in when there’s a huge cracking noise from overhead and the sky splits in two, half of it suddenly night and there’s a glowing purple crack there.  
  
“What the fuck?” quite nicely sums up the situation really, because really what the fuck. Obito doesn’t have any other way to react to the situation. Especially not when he has to move as the ground shifts and lurches abruptly beneath his feet.  
  
He moves quickly and away from the giant black mass, heading back in the vague direction of the village. Only to once more pull up short as fire suddenly blazes into existence in front of him. Instead of orange, or blue though it’s a green colour. With purple? Okay, he backs away eyes widening even more behind his goggles.  
  
This is all a bit much really, and then the ground is just gone and he’s falling. Only to land in a bubble? He blinks in surprise and looks around as the landscape vastly changes as he watches, half of Konohagakure suddenly being replaced with a mountain and the forest is now partially a green ocean with red mist dancing around the few remaining trees.  
  
Which is not helping at all. He spots Kakashi and Rin, they’re both in similar bubbles. And he can see Minato-Sensei who looks rather bewildered. Along with Kushina-nee and Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru. Fugaku-Shukufu and Mikoto-Hakubo are in bubbles as well. It’s   
all rather confusing really.  
  
And then the world goes completely white, the bubbles that they’re contained in continue to hover for a few moments before dumping them out into the now completely white world. Which slowly forms magically appearing chairs, couches, cushions and other seating arrangements. A television also grows up and out of the ground, with some strange attachments, a table and walls, a pile of books and a radio. And then doors appear on one of the far walls. Four doors, each labeled with names.  
  
The first reads Minato and Kushina, the second is for Fugaku and Mikoto, the third is for the three Sannin and the last is for their team. He still hasn’t got a single clue about what’s going on.  
  
There’s a grinding noise from behind them and they all turn to see another set of doors appear, one is labeled Kitchen. The second is labeled bathroom, and so’s the third although they’re marked with different symbols, one for girls the other clearly for boys. And the forth and final door is labeled Panic Room.  
  
Which is kind of intimidating, and doesn’t really help them at all.  
  
“Sensei? What’s going on?” It’s Kakashi who breaks the silence that had thus far held up. And things almost instantly dissolve into chaos after that with everyone trying to speak up overtop of one another.  
  
Right up until there’s a rather loud bang and their attention is drawn over to the two people now standing in front of the television. Both look vaguely uncomfortable and out of place. The male more so than the girl, but they both do not look very happy to be there. And, Obito considers looking closer they look kind of sheepish, apologetic.  
  
“Right... Right, Hello everyone from Ikioi Universe/timeline N7098” the girl speaks rubbing the back of her head as she straightens up and   
meets all of their expectant stares. “Well, I suppose that we owe you an explanation.”  
  
“First it’s not my fault!” the boy beside her says huffing and crossing his arms over his chest a frown settling onto his face. “In all honesty the situation is only as stable as it is for the moment because of that brat!” the boy pokes a finger at Obito who blinks and wants to ask, but at the same time can’t and then the other boy sighs. “Anyway, in the meantime this is where you’re all going to be staying... Those doors over there are your rooms. The other rooms well... They should be easy enough to figure out.” He grins and small fangs poke out at the sides of his mouth.  
  
“We’re really sorry about this! We are.” the girl says running a hand through her short and curly hair. An extremely sheepish grin on her face. “We didn’t mean to break your universe, it just kind of happened.”  
  
“It’s not the first time...” the boy mutters from his position beside her before he rolls his eyes and motions to the books and the girl suddenly grins.  
  
“So in the meantime, while that’s getting fixed. We’ve arranged this for you. All of you guys, are getting the chance to read some alternate timelines. Or listen to them... Since there are a few where... Well.”  
  
“There’s a reason that there’s a panic room in here!” the boy says leaning against one of the walls with a smirk. “But anyway, so you can read and watch some of these alternate timelines. And a quick message for all of you.  _True bravery isn’t hiding your emotions or an absence of fear, rather it’s the moment when you acknowledge that fear and yet keep going on._  Feel free to react and show your emotions, there’s no shame in breaking down.”  
  
The girl sighs one last time and then she stretches out and picks up a single book off the pile and trades a glance with the boy who snickers and nods his head.  
  
“We’d recommend beginning with this one.” they both state together before tossing the book at Kushina who catches it and then when they look back at the two they’re gone.  
  
“So does that mean we’re just going to sit here and read?” Obito asks confusion clear in his voice and they all look around nervously before looking back at Kushina, who’s looking down at the book in her hands as though she’s not quite sure what to do with it.  
  
“I would guess so ‘ttbane!” she says before smiling and they all make a scramble for decent positions on the seats, with Obito happily snagging a beanbag to rest on, Kakashi perching in an armchair much like Orochimaru who’s more curled up. Jiraiya and Tsunade are both sitting as far as they possibly can from one another. Mainly on due to Tsunade’s choice and her anger. Minato and Kushina both claim seats beside one another, and Fugaku and Mikoto both claim the love seat for that moment.  
  
Looking around once they’re all settled Kushina clears her voice and begins to read the story...


	2. Of Extended Families #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obito wakes up to an infant wailing, it takes him about ten minutes to remember that he's in a secluded cave and by then he's already automatically reacted and tended to the child as best he can. Things spiral and suddenly Obito has seventeen younger siblings to take care of, joy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bah, screw timelines. Welcome to the first story that our intrepid shinobi are going to read. Also, lol this one's going to definitely be one of the more humorous timelines that they'll be reading. Not to say that it won't have it's darkness, but it'll be the most humorous one at a glance.
> 
> Especially considering the point that it begins at. And the main fan characters that they interact with... And everything else.

**If Obito had been more awake when he first heard the wail he would have likely completely frozen in confusion and sheer disbelief.**

"Okay what's going on here?" Obito asks confusion clear in his voice, only to receive several glares and a hand over his mouth curtsy of Kakashi.

"If you're quiet then we'll get to know and understand" Kakashi's words are pointed and Rin giggles from her spot on a separate armchair.

**Because who in their right mind would take an infant out to a cave in the middle of nowhere, see that the cave was occupied by a barely fourteen year old teenager and ancient old man and then decide that it was fine to leave the child there. No one really.**

There's complete silence in the completely white room for a moment as everyone absorbs that paragraph. Silence that's shattered once more by Obito.

"Okay, I'm where? And seriously?" he blinks and looks around at everyone. Mikoto has a faintly amused smile on her face although, for the most part though everyone seems to be worried. Because, what's Obito doing out in a cave  _alone_ with a stranger.

**So the fact that he was half-asleep might have been a good thing. Especially because as soon as it registered that it was a child's scream he was up and moving to check up on them. He was effective, quickly determining that the child was hungry and preparing a bottle for them, ignoring the old man as they watched him.**

**The child was half-way through with the bottle when his actions caught up with him. And the rest of the situation hit him. He was here in this cave, alone with the old man and now there was an infant that had appeared from absolutely nowhere.**

Everyone blinks. And then there's a snort. Looking over they notice that Kushina's shaking with a bit of laughter.

"Took you that long 'ttebane!" She smirks over at him before she moves to continue to read except.

"Are you really that used to taking care of babies Obito?" the boy blinks and runs a hand through his hair, much to the amusement of Mikoto and Fugaku. Kakashi's bland stare makes him huff and he hides his red cheeks and face behind a bit of the beanbag he sits upon.

"I'm used to it I guess..." he mumbles recalling each time he'd ever babysat Itachi or whenever they had ended up on a babysitting mission. Which usually yeah, he ended up taking a lot of control in those situations. "Does it really matter now though... Kushina-nee..." he looks almost desperately at the amused redhead who continues.

**What? He blinked his single remaining eye and then looked down at the child in his arms. Twin obsidian eyes met his single active sharingan.**

"SINGLE?" Almost everyone shouts, because what in the world. Obito's hand comes up automatically and adjusts his goggles a bit, because that's weird to think about but at the same time there's something else that sticks out about that sentence.

"Hey! Did you notice that it said that I have the sharingan!" Everyone looks at him with a deadpan look apart from Orochimaru, who gives an almost amused smirk to him. It makes him shudder really.

**He'd never heard anyone come in. And obviously the artificial beings littered throughout the cave hadn't either... So where did the child come from? And even if someone had come in while they were all asleep...**

**What kind of logic would lead to them leaving an infant here of all places? He was bewildered and reeling as he sat back down on his make-shift bed. He finished with the bottle and moved right on to burping the child. It wasn't that hard, not after all the baby-sitting he'd done. It was only bewildering because seriously, he was still only vaguely aware of where the cave was even situated and that was because of a certain event that he really did not want to think about right at that moment.**

"And that doesn't sound ominous at all..." Kakashi mumbles which received only a couple of glances from Obito, Minato and Rin.

" **Hey... Madara-sama. Did you..." the old man fixed him with a glare from their own single remaining eye and he sighed. "Didn't think so..." he muttered to himself as the child began to coo and wiggle in his arms.**

"Madara? As in the original clan traitor?" Fugaku's eyes narrow in the direction of the book, that's suspicious.

"Huh, is he someone important?" Obito looks up an expression of confusion on his face. Fugaku sighs.

"Obito... Didn't you pay any attention in the Academy?" Kakashi sounds incredulous. And Rin chuckles a little bit, while the adults all frown. Kushina quickly continues.

**He wasn't entirely sure what he was supposed to do. Infants he knew needed a lot of attention. There was a bag of baby supplies that was just there and well, he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do.**

**What kind of idiot thinks that a fourteen year old boy is a suitable guardian anyway?**

**Except that he's actually not as bad of a guardian as he could be. It took a bit of rocking and absent humming but eventually the child fell asleep in his arms and he looked over to Madara. Who didn't look any more impressed by the situation than he ever was by anything. If anything the disapproving old-man expression had just kind of deepened. Really it was business as usual then, with an added infant.**

"How long... How long have I been there to consider that business as usual?" Obito sounds mystified by the concept. If still a bit disturbed by everything else, because he's not sure whether he wants to find being trapped alone with an old man as normal in a potential future.

**He sighed and carefully moved the sheets and pillows that made up the make-shift bed to make a little nest for the child to rest in. And then he settled them in and moved on to his training. Which was just as problematic as usual. Yet he was improving, in all areas really. So much for the old dead last, because now he was definitely not that same scrawny boy.**

**Even if half the time now he had to deal with disparaging remarks on his lack of skill, or pokes at his weaknesses which were still obvious. Backfiring katon jutsu, and difficulty with learning to control his newer abilities as well. But he was stronger now, definitely stronger.**

"Some things at least never seem to change..." Obito glares at the silver haired boy who simply ignores the look.

"Kakashi really?" Minato disapproves of the Hatake's off hand comment. "I'm sure you've improved a lot." he says it gently and Obito simply gives him a single look before Rin motions for him to sit back down. Kushina watches with a faintly amused look before continuing.

**Once more a wail rang out through the cavern and he froze... Before running right through the old man's outstretched arm and moving swiftly to check on the child. Shiro is there looking at it with a look that he's seen before and that he recognized.**

There's silence once more. Everyone looks at one another and then over at Obito who's trying in vain to makes sense of the line where it mentions that he runs right through the old man's arm. Something about it just kind of sounds off.

"That certainly sounds like an interesting ability..." Orochimaru sounds a bit overly interested in the concept of running through things and people.

"At the same time it sounds kind of dangerous!" Jiraiya is surprisingly the one to chime in with that comment.

" **NO! Shiro you can't eat him!" he barked defensive of the child. For what reason he couldn't possibly understand but the artificial being looks at him. Single golden eye eerie in the chalk pale face. "Shiro! No" he frowned, the expression pulling at his scars.**

Everyone remains silent before looking at one another. Obito's eyes are incredibly wide as he sinks into the beanbag a little bit. He recognized the look that this  _Shiro_  had given the child and that's his reaction.

What kind of future world is this?

**Finally the creature sank into the ground and then he moved to the infants side trying to figure out what was wrong with it. Surprisingly it calmed down at his mere presence and small chubby arms reached up desperately for him, which made him hesitate only for a handful of moments before he scooped the child up and rested them in the crook of one arm. He should probably drop them off at an orphanage or something.**

**Except a large part of him is snarling at that thought. The child is his. It's not really something that made any sense except that it was just something that he knew. They were his and he had the responsibility to keep them safe. Which meant that an Orphanage was well and truly off the table, not a choice at all. His second thought was sneaking back into Konohagakure and leaving them with Kakashi, or Minato-sensei...**

**Except, he could still remember the winding trails of blood and the branches that lanced to the sky. The sharp pain of betrayal and** _**Kakashi how could you!** _ **That even thinking of them brought to his mind. So that was also not really an option.**

"Sounds like something important happened there..." Tsunade frowns along with Kushina and most of the other adults. Meanwhile the three members of Team Seven look at one another in confusion and worry. The simple description is ominous to say the least.

' _What did I do?'_ Kakashi wonders worry briefly crossing his features before he relentlessly squashes it down.

**He was locked into this situation, unless he figured something out. And then he realized.**

" **Guruguru!" he called and in seconds the strange creature that he'd once worn as a suit was right there. "Can you help me with something?" he asked voice low and quiet. The child was for the moment still and relaxed in his arms. He was afraid of disturbing them really. "I need a checklist... The unlisted nukenin I think... Child safety..." and then he paused head tilting to the side as he remembered one last thing. "Oh, and if possible, try to get one of the clones into contact with the R-P-P-P!" He couldn't actually remember what the acronym stood for but he knew that they were confidential.**

"I'm pretty sure that I just made a mistake there..." Obito says absently, he'd never really heard about the R-P-P-P, though hearing it mentioned in the story gives him the faint feeling that he's forgetting something. Rin glances at him and Mikoto shakes her head, Fugaku frowns though.

' _R-P-P-P... Isn't that the...'_  the elder Uchiha shakes their head to clear it although Mikoto also frowns and touches her husbands arm, offering support.

**To one of the highest degrees in fact. For a moment at Guruguru had disappeared he wondered if the creature would even be able to find a representative of that group. And then the thought was put right out of his mind as the child in his arms began to wail again.**

**It only took a few days for the list to be back. Scanning the names Obito frowned, children's safety was not something that any of these people would be thinking about. As for the R-P-P-P there was nothing at all on that front. And he was having difficulties in his training simply because he had to stop ever few minutes to check up on the child. Or stop Shiro from doing something ridiculous.**

**It wasn't that he minded all that much really. It was more of a problem where Madara was concerned. The old man really did not have that much long of a life-span left. And Obito was constantly fussing over the infant, more worried over them than actually bothering to learn what the old man was going on about over and over again.**

**The world was a hell, but only in certain contexts after all. And then as he stopped for a break and to feed the child someone just appeared in the center of the cavern. The girl was familiar, but only in the sense that he could recognise that chakra. She was a member of the R-P-P-P, so they had known that he was looking for them then.**

"Huh?" Everyone who's not Orochimaru or the Uchiha couple go. Obito blinks rapidly, his head raising from where he'd rested it against the beanbag as he tries in vain to understand his own potential future thought process.

"I... They knew that I was looking for them?" Obito stares trying to formulate a proper response to what they just read. "Also, I recognized their chakra? How?" that's the most baffling point really, because as far as he's really aware he doesn't know much about what this R-P-P-P even is.

"Worry about it later Obito." Kakashi says motioning for Kushina to continue even as he wonders about this stranger himself.

**Messy golden toned hair and dark green eyes, she turned to him a frown on her face, and a pack across her back. It was also faintly wriggling which caused him to narrow his single eye. Right up until she spoke.**

" **Ahh right Uchiha Obito!" he wanted to hiss, considering his name meant nothing in this place, not really. "Or would you prefer to be No One?" she grinned at him, vicious and somewhat bloodthirsty which caused him to blink. "Anyway, sorry about getting back to you so late, but in this context we can't really help. We're a bit busy rescuing all of the other infants from the Baby Farm and Baby Mill a few mountains over..."**

"Baby Farm? Aren't those the places that..." Obito trails off before shaking his head rapidly. "A Baby Mill as well..." he glances over to Fugaku-shukufu and Mikoto-hakubo to gauge their reactions, they look rather angry.

Fugaku's clutching at the armrest beneath his hand and Mikoto has a way too serene smile on her face. Obito doesn't even glance in the direction of Kushina-nee or Minato-sensei because he can already guess what their reactions are.

"Also, why would I not want to respond to my own name?" Obito wonders as a final statement before Kushina hurries on with the story.

**Okay what? He blinked as his mind raced to process her words even as she gently set her pack down and opened it up. When his mind finally made sense of the statement he realized that the girl was now holding an infant of her own, a small blue haired child with dark brown eyes. Who was happily cooing and poking into the bag as she continued to rummage through it. The infant in his arms chose that moment to stir and he shifted its position so that it was in the crook of his arm.**

"Where did the infant come from?" Rin asks her brow furrowing a bit. It seems suspicious considering that earlier.

"Was she carrying the child in her pack?" Tsunade sounds faintly horrified by the prospect and even Orochimaru seems disgusted.

" **A Baby Mill?" he was incredulous and she slowly rose her head before nodding. "And a Farm? What, what? Why?" now he was just horrified because seriously. That was just not on.**

" **Also technically they're Kekkei Genkai thieves" she cheerfully added having finally found what she was apparently looking for. Which was a map it seemed and then she grinned at him again. "You figured it out yet?"**

All three of the Uchiha look horrified by the simple fact that the people who the girl is facing are Kekkei Genkai thieves. Tsunade also looks rather mad about that single statement a fist clenching and unclenching causing both of her team mates to lean backwards hoping that the slug sannin wouldn't decide to take it out on one of them.

" **You want my help..." he trailed off and blinked before frowning and furrowing up his nose and brow. Maybe once he would have been all for helping, but now. Now he barely takes care of himself really. He'd take care of the child, make sure that it was fine and healthy but himself? The rest of the world? Yeah, he'd stopped caring a while ago really.**

**The candle that had once guided him had been blown out quite a time ago. And the other lights were flickering, fading with his sanity.**

"That sounds rather different..." Orochimaru says eyes glinting while Obito simply stares at the book. Rin blinks before she moves off the armchair that she's been sitting on and sits beside Obito.

"I'm sure that it'll be fine" Kakashi tries to calm them down, but even he worries over that statement because really, what does that even mean.

**Except here and now, there was a new candle just beginning to blaze brightly to try and draw him back out of the darkness. Back towards solid ground and away from the cliffs. The girl sighed and his sharingan was drawn right back to her.**

"Cliffs?" Obito almost yelps trying to figure that one out while Rin and Kakashi both simply stare. Mikoto and Fugaku both seem to understand what the statement means though. Mikoto looks absolutely horrified by the prospect while Fugaku simply blinks.

" **Not quite... Quick question. What do you feel when you hold him?" she nodded in the direction of the child and he blinked, confused. Before he thought on it, he felt more complete, whole and content. Protective and as if the child was his. "Right, and why do you think that is?" she was balancing a bottle in one hand an infant in her other arm and there was a certain look in her eyes that made him freeze.**

" **Shit..."**

"Oh please say that it's not..." Obito glances at Rin completely bewildered, but she's not the only one who looks a bit pale at the exchange.

" **Exactly!" she nodded her head the grin on her face showing teeth that glinted in the darkness of the cave. "That's one of your younger siblings... One of seventeen in fact! Some idiot managed to get ahold of your parents genetic samples, among others..." his mind was racing because this child in his arms was his younger brother.**

"Oh, well that's a bit better." Rin sounds relieved, except at the same time it's only a brief reprieve especially as the number finally sinks in. "Wait... SEVENTEEN?" Everyone looks at each other while Orochimaru seems to perk up a bit in interest.

' _This could be interesting...'_

**A brother and apparently from his parents and... He felt a bit faint. Seventeen, there were seventeen... And then his mind caught up with the last little ominous statement. Among others, which could have meant any number of things, but all his mind shot to was Kakashi, Rin, Minato-Sensei and Kushina-nee... And the Senju.**

**His expression hardened and he turned around and faced the old man. He was making a choice in that moment. For the better or the worse.**

" **Hey old man! I'm leaving!" he stated a grim look settling on his half-scarred features. "And this time... I won't be coming back! Thanks for the training anyway though!" and then he was right beside the girl who barely had the chance to open her mouth to ask a question before the world twisted. And rippled and they were standing in an alleyway within the Uchiha Clan Compound back in Konohagakure. "So who are you anyway?" Obito finally remembered that he didn't actually know her name much to the girls obvious amusement.**

"Really Obito?" Kakashi and Rin both look at him and the Uchiha boy simply shrugs unable to really justify himself or even really explain how he could just forget to ask someone for their name.

"Never change Obito 'ttebane. Never change" Kushina grins before the grin drops and she continues reading the story.

" **Kaimetsu Teuer. This is Kaimetsu Kastanien. He's my little cousin, and much like that brat he was artificially created." Obito simply hummed in response before he sighed and turned to her once more.**

" **I'm... I'm not exactly Obito anymore am I?" his voice was quiet and it was partially an admission and partially a question. Because he didn't really feel like himself anymore. He'd turned into a monster. In a single moment he'd lost his light and almost done the irreversible, and yet... "Nanashi, for now, until I'm able to sort things out in my head, I'll be Nanashi." he nodded to himself before he pointed to a house not that far away from them.**

"Nameless..." Minato's voice is quiet and soft considering the name that Obito has picked out for himself in the story. He glances at the boy before looking over to the Uchiha couple, Mikoto looks incredibly sad, and pained. Fugaku simply looks stoic.

" **That's... The clan heads house..." Teuer stated her brow furrowing in confusion and Nanashi nodded his head a smirk crossing his face. "You can't be serious..."**

" **It's the safest place I can think of" he admitted shifting his arms just a touch so that the sleeping child within them wasn't too uncomfortable. "Mikoto-hakubo is reliable." there's a twinge of something in his chest but he crushed it down before he looked at the sleeping infant in his arms. "I, I still trust them. More than I trust anyone else currently at least." he nodded and Teuer peered at him her eyes half lidded.**

For a moment Fugaku's stoic mask drops and he looks at Obito who's buried themself behind the beanbag and silently peering over the top. Fugaku can only gape, because he'd never previously even entertained the thought that the boy might trust them. Not when considering the way that most of the clan bullied him.

"That's good to know." Mikoto though smiles at Obito who remains hidden behind the beanbag barely nodding his head in acknowledgment towards Mikoto's statement.

" **You're a sentimental idiot, you know that right?" the statement is a tease and he barely acknowledged it. Rather he simply lead her around to where he remembered Itachi's room being. And then, as though it wasn't the strangest thing in the world he simply walked right through the wall and into the house.**

Everything falls absolutely silent once more, especially as Obito pokes his head back up and tries to comprehend the return of him walking quite literally through things.

"What... What kind of jutsu is that?" Tsunade asks staring completely blankly while Jiraiya looks thoughtful and Orochimaru considering.

"Space-Time ninjutsu maybe?" the snake sannin offers and everyone looks towards him. He simply offers a smug grin "it's a possibility."

**Teuer stared. She blinked and then looked down at where Kastanien was peacefully resting within her arms. Then she sighed and shook her head. "Uchihas... They're all the same" if she hadn't been holding an infant, likely she would've crossed her arms over her chest. Yet that was the moment when Nanashi reappeared. The black haired boy looked at her expectantly and she willingly gave him her youngest cousin.**

**After all, their family was bred for chaos.**

**It made her shiver in anticipation really. Because while the Kaimetsu Clan were borne from chaos for chaos, the Uchiha Clan attracted it. And now, now she was working albeit temporarily with an Uchiha.**

"Is that true?" Kakashi asks speaking up and questioning that statement while both Fugaku and Mikoto gain rather forced smiles and Obito runs a hand through his hair as though trying to find some way to explain that.

"Let me answer this one..." Jiraiya cuts in with a grin, although it's tinged with something that none of the youngest could quite place. "The one time I worked with an Uchiha we somehow stumbled upon a clan of cannibals..."

"That was Torikeshi right?" Mikoto seems to frown unsure while Jiraiya nods his head. "That idiot..." she sighs and shakes her head while Obito looks completely lost and Orochimaru looks like he's about to do his weird laugh again.

**When the boy reappeared this time finally finished settling in the infants she gave him a vicious smirk. "So, quickly before we actually begin, did you name the child?" he blinked and nodded his head and Teuer's smirk grew. "What, and are you ready?" it was almost a taunt, she could almost envision the chaos that they were going to create. The chaos that would befall that vicious place that was doing such evil things.**

" **Uchiha Nenriki..." he sighed. And then his eye narrowed her eagerness for this was a bit off putting. "Why are you so eager to do this anyway?" he asked before pausing and blinking as he recalled what her family name was. "Actually, nevermind, I don't need to know..." He quickly, between one blink and the next warped them away.**

"Good judgment." Orochimaru says along with Tsunade, who knows what the Kaimetsu would have responded with.

**This time, they landed in a clearing at the base of a mountain. He looked up and sighed a bit. He really wasn't entirely sure where they were, well not entirely anyway. He knew that they were** _**a couple mountains over...** _ **From the cave where he'd been living for who knew exactly how long. Except exactly where that had landed them, was kind of a mystery.**

**So Nanashi sighed and leaned up against a tree watching as the golden haired girl looked around and then she smirked. Rose a hand to her mouth and whistled. The shrill sound made him wince, especially because it echoed. Lingered in the air, before there was a shout.**

" **About time Kaimetsu! Did you bring the Uchiha brat? Is he going to help us out?" he blinked and stared as a boy only slightly younger than he was appeared out of seemingly nowhere. The child had windswept spiky blue hair and dark emerald eyes. "So are we going to be able to actually do this?" they asked sparing him a single glace.**

"Oglivie?" Rin sounds mystified as she seems to recognise the described features of the boy.

"What?" Kakashi asks in tandem with Obito and Rin shakes her head before waving for Kushina to continue reading the story.

" **Really Josh?" Teuer asked and Nanashi frowned as the newcomer laughed out loud before clapping his hands together. "Of course really, where's the rest of the Squad?"**

" **They're waiting back at base for you to fill us in on whether the Uchiha brat is going to help us to shut this place down!" Josh stated with a wide smirk while Nanashi watched on single eye beginning to twitch. "After all, we need the help."**

" **Okay hold on! I need an explanation here! A full one damnit!"**

**The two in front of him paused, glanced at one another and all that he could do was glare at them, arms crossed over his chest and head slightly tilted as he stared them both down. It was obvious, that despite how he once had acted... He wasn't going to let things just slide.**

" **Well..."**

"And that's the end of the chapter 'ttebane." Kushina says finishing the last sentence before looking at everyone. "Is there anything that we really still want to question before we pick who's going to read next 'ttebane?"

"Yeah, how's Madara still alive?" Fugaku asks with a way too serious expression on his face.

"That's a good question." They all jump upon hearing the voice and turning around the same brown haired child from earlier is right there. They hold up a single hand to stop them for shouting anything. "Unfortunately, even those in our realm don't really have a clear, or concise answer to it..." the child runs a hand through their hair. "All we can really provide you with is glimpses into potential futures... And well." they grin and bring out a plate of snacks. "Who's hungry?"

Everyone's stomach growls and the child laughs as they all scramble a bit for the snacks. And then in a blink the child is simply gone.

"Well, that was different." Minato says before looking at the book and humming. "Can I read next?" he asks and Kushina happily hands it over to him. The blond haired ninja looks around before opening it up to the second chapter ready to begin.


End file.
